Be my Valentine!
by Maknae3
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin. Shiro a totalement oublié, Neko...Neko mange des chocolats et Kuroh semble indifférent à cette date pourtant entourée en rouge sur le calendrier. Shiro réussira t-il a trouver un cadeau a temps afin de lui faire changer d'avis ?


**Hello ! Joyeuse saint Valentin ! **

**Bon, étant donné que je passe cette fête des amoureux avec un gâteau à la crème, j'ai eu tout le temps de préparer cet OS sur K! **

**Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous laisse à votre lecture et repars mangé mon gâteau !**

**Laisser moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Et encore une TRES JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN ! :) **

* * *

><p>Shiro entrouvrit les yeux et salua machinalement le soleil qui sonnait à sa fenêtre.<br>Une sourde envie de rester au lit flottait dans l'esprit de l'étudiant mais il la balaya d'un mouvement de couette.  
>Shiro balança ses jambes hors du lit et s'étira longuement.<br>Le chat à ses pieds bailla, réveillé par son maître et sauta sur le l'oreiller, bien décider à prolonger sa grasse matinée.  
>L'adolescent esquissa un sourire et caressa avec douceur l'animal, qui miaula de contentement.<br>Il finit par s'éclipser de la chambre, laissant à Neko tout le loisir de se rouler sur son matelas et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
>Kuroh s'y trouvais déjà.<br>Sa tenue habituelle était recouverte d'un tablier blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux, toujours noués en une queue de cheval ébène, semblaient être particulièrement indisciplinés ce matin.  
>Plusieurs mèches rebelles s'échappaient de l'élastique, aveuglant de temps à autre le chien noir qui les replaçaient inlassablement derrière son oreille.<br>Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut son colocataire.  
>Le jeune était bien matinale pour un dimanche. Le brun lança un rapide "bonjour".<p>

_ Bonjour ma chère femme! Lui répondit le plus jeune

Il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, autant pour montrer à son ami sa bonne humeur que pour le remercier d'avoir préparé le petit déjeuner.  
>L'homme à la chevelure ébène de retourna, armé d'une louche.<p>

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Répondit il en menaçant Shiro avec l'instrument de cuisine.

Cette volte face lui permit un examen plus détaillé du garçon devant lui.  
>L'adolescent n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer.<br>Le pantalon de son pyjama- un peu trop grand pour la frêle silhouette du garçon- retombait sur ses hanches.  
>Sa chemise, dont l'un des bouton s'était sûrement détaché pendant la nuit, laissait entrevoir un petit morceau de sa peau. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient horriblement débraillés. D'ailleurs, plusieurs épis se promenaient sur le haut de son crâne.<p>

Shiro sourit doucement et se déplaça de côté pour éviter de succomber à la colère du brun.  
>Une douce odeur attira le plus jeune et il se retourna.<br>Celle ci venait de crêpes.  
>Kuroh préparait des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner!<br>Un sourire candide se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. Ça faisait quelque temps maintenant que les deux hommes vivaient ensemble, mais jamais Kuroh n'avait jamais rien préparé de ce genre.

_ Combien est ce que tu en veux ? Demanda le brun d'une voix grave.

Shiro se retourna vers son colocataire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et une soudaine faim lui tiraillant l'estomac.  
>Il déplia quatre doigt devant Kuroh qui esquissa un rapide sourire.<p>

_ Avec du chocolat, demanda l'albinos avec entrain.

Le chien noir soupira devant tant de gourmandise et armé de sa poêle, fis sauter la pâte sous les yeux émerveillés du gamin.

_ Eh bien, dit le sabreur en regardant Shiro, ne reste pas inactif! Fais fondre le chocolat.

C'était la première fois que les deux hommes cuisinaient ensemble. Habituellement, Kuroh s'occupait de ce genre de tâche et Shiro, de se goinfrer.  
>Et pour cause, le plus jeune posa près d'une dizaine de questions à son aîné avant de mettre le chocolat à fondre.<br>Shiro enfourna le bol, appuya sur le bouton "on" et après un moment d'hésitation, enclencha le minuteur.

_ On ne doit pas plutôt faire le contraire? Remarqua le brun en empilant une énième et dernière crêpes sur le plat.

L'albinos sourit timidement et hocha les épaules en signe d'impuissance.  
>Le chien noir lui demanda ensuite d'installer la table et précisa au garçon de ne rien casser, ni renverser.<br>Il s'exécuta, non sans avoir tiré puérilement la langue à son colocataire.  
>Puis il s'assit en tailleur, dévisageant avec grand intérêt le brun.<br>Une petite voix lui souffla qui si il n'avait pas fait la connaissance de l'homme devant lui, Shiro vivrait encore sur le dos de ses camarades, profitant des bentôs de Kukuri.

Kuroh arriva, portant d'une main l'assiette de Shiro, d'où dégoulinait du chocolat.  
>Il l'a déposa devant le plus jeune qui saisit sa fourchette et engloutit une première bouchée.<br>Déjà trois tâches décoraient son visage, en parfait contraste avec sa peu d'ivoire. Kuroh fixa le jeune homme dont les cheveux prenaient un éclat aveuglant sous les rayons du Soleil.  
>Il grignota une galette de riz, un sourire naissant barrant ses lèvres.<br>Shiro avait les réactions d'un enfant. Il s'émerveillait pour si peu.  
>C'était attendrissant.<p>

L'assiette du plus jeune fut rapidement vidé et il ne pût s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses doigts sur le plat, à la recherche des dernières gouttes de chocolat, puis de les porter à sa bouche, les léchant avidement. Et barbouillant d'autant plus son visage.

_ Merci pour ce repas! Lança Shiro, rompu.

Il sourit tendrement à Kuroh qui lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête.  
>Un silence régna dans la pièce un moment, jusqu'à ce que le chaton arrive.<br>Neko se jeta sur les genoux de son maître et fixa l'assiette vide.

_ Désolé, lui dit Shiro en grattant affectueusement le sommet de sa tête, c'était trop bon.

L'animal releva la tête et lécha avec gourmandise l'index de l'adolescence où des tâches brunâtres demeuraient.  
>Shiro pouffa et se tourna vers son ami qui avait appuyé son menton dans le creux de sa main, fixant avec un intérêt non feint la fenêtre.<p>

_ Tu pourrais me faire un gâteau un jour? Questionna t il.

Kuroh se retourna devant la requête du gamin.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu assez de sucre pour aujourd'hui?

Shiro ignora sa remarque.

_ Un gâteau avec de la crème et des fraises. Pleins de fraises!

Sa demande était incongrue. Shiro l'était toujours.  
>A lui seule, ce garçon défiait toute la logique qui régnait dans l'esprit de l'homme à la queue de cheval.<br>Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment un oui, ni un non d'ailleurs.  
>Mais ça suffisait à Shiro qui accorda à son "garde du corps" un sourire lumineux.<p>

_ Pour te remercier du petit déjeuner, je vais faire la vaisselle!

Ça aussi c'était inhabituel et Kuroh laissa une risette se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
>Shiro porta leurs assiettes jusqu'à l'évier et s'arrêta brusquement devant le frigo.<br>Le calendrier était accroché à la porte de l'appareil grâce à un énorme aimant en forme de carotte.  
>Shiro se pencha vers le morceau de carton et effleura du bout des doigts la date.<br>C'était dimanche. Mais pas n'importe quel dimanche, à en croire le planning.  
>La date d'aujourd'hui était entourée en rouge et soulignée. Deux fois.<br>Le chiffre 14 était presque imperceptible sous tous les traits de stylos.  
>Aujourd'hui, c'était le dimanche 14 février. La Saint-Valentin.<br>Cette idée frappa l'esprit du garçon.  
>Quel imbécile! Ça lui était totalement sortit de la tête.<br>Shiro regarda son colocataire, priant pour qu'il n'est pas vu sa réaction . Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.  
>Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée! Dire qu'il s'était promis de préparer consciencieusement un cadeau pour Kuroh. C'était râté.<br>Le cerveau de Shiro tournait à toute vitesse.  
>Il fallait faire sortir le brun d'ici pour qu'il puisse réfléchir dans le calme.<br>Mais comment?

_ Euh, Kuroh, appela doucement L'albinos.

L'intéressé se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

_ Il faudrait que tu rachètes du... Du poisson pour Neko!

_ Je croyais qu'il en restait, répondit il.

Aïe, ca se compliquait.

_ Oui, mais... En fait, il est périmé!

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Shiro sortit une boîte poisseuse du réfrigérateur en prenant soin de dissimulé la date à la vue du sabreur.

_ Depuis Janvier en plus! Aller, hop!

Il lança le paquet aux ordures sous les miaulements apeurés du chat qui venait de se terrer à ses pieds. Shiro s'accroupit et lui dit doucement:

_ Ne t'inquiète, Kuroh va aller t'en chercher.

Le désigné tiqua à l'entente de son nom et de retourna , visiblement amer.

_ Je ne suis pas aux ordres d'un chat.

Neko toisa le chien en face d'elle, un feulement mécontent roula dans sa gorge. Elle avait terriblement faim et ça risquait de mal tourner si Kuroh ne changeait pas d'avis.  
>Celui ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils.<br>S'en fut trop pour le matou qui se jeta sur lui. Elle s'élança avec agilité, retrouvant forme humaine pendant le saut.  
>La strain, désormais métamorphosée en femme, s'écrasait de tout son poids sur le sabreur.<br>Profitant de sa supériorité, Neko lui attribua quelques coups, les poings serrés, lançant à tort et à travers des petits cris et pestant contre l'égoïsme du brun.

_ Cesse cela immédiatement! Commanda férocement le chien noir.

Neko n'en fut rien, préférant se déchaîner avec deux fois plus d'ardeur.  
>Yashiro, qui observait la scène depuis la cuisine, s'esclaffa bruyamment. Son rire tonitruant remplit la pièce et il dût tenir ses hanches à deux mains sous l'effet de l'hilarité.<p>

_ Soit, lança un Kuroh à cran, j'irais t'en chercher quand tu seras habillée

La jeune femme cessa toute forme de violence et Kuroh dû tourner aux mieux la tête pour éviter tout contact visuel avec la nudité apparente de la strain.  
>Neko se releva, sa longue chevelure camouflant légèrement son corps d'Aphrodite.<br>Elle se précipita vers la cuisine est saisit le tablier que le sabreur avait laisser pendouiller à la poignée d'un des tiroirs.  
>Ses clochettes tintèrent alors qu'elle le faisait glisser sur son corps délicat et le nouer dans son dos.<br>A proprement parler, Neko n'était pas habillée, mais Kuroh n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de débattre d'un sujet pareil. Et surtout la jeune femme était la dernière personne sur terre avec qui il pouvait avoir une pareille conversation.  
>Un délicieux sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la stain tandis qu'elle observait le brun se lever, honorant leur pacte.<br>Shiro tendit un sac de course à carreaux rouges et blanc à son colocataire. Celui pestait sur le fait qu'il était tombé très bas pour obéir à un chat de gouttière et que plus jamais il ne se laisserait avoir ainsi.  
>Question d'ego.<br>Il saisit le sac et déplaça machinalement la mèche qui encombrait son regard d'onyx alors que Yashiro lui ouvrait la porte.

_ Soyez sages, dit il en sortant

Il avait pris l'habitude de lancer ce credo dès qu'il s'en allait. Comme ci ces deux petits mots pouvaient transformer les individus derrière lui en personnages calmes et sains d'esprit.

_ Promis, bonne course ma chère femme!

L'adolescent referma la porte avant que son aîné n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Le brun tiqua. Il avait presque entendu Shiro sourire.  
>Ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude.<br>Agaçante et irritante habitude.

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs soupira bruyamment.  
>Neko s'approcha de lui et le questionna du regard. Il lui fit un rapide compte rendu, en passant par le fait qu'il avait oublié d'acheter un cadeau, jusqu'au stratagème du poisson.<br>La strain hocha fébrilement la tête, ses clochettes produisant un doux son métallique.  
>Shiro posa un moment sa tête sur ses genoux, une soudaine fatigue s'emparant de lui.<br>Le gamin réfléchissait, comme jamais et il songea même que ça devrait être interdit de se torturer l'esprit, surtout un dimanche matin.  
>Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour acheter un cadeau à son ami après tout.<br>Voilà, il devait se lever avec le peu de force qu'il lui rester et aller en ville dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de décent à Kuroh.  
>Shiro se releva brusquement sous les yeux étonnés de la femme-chat. Ses pieds le portèrent sur le sol froid malgré les rayons de soleil qui perçaient.<br>L'albinos enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise et fouilla un moment au fond de toutes ses poches, à la recherche de précieuse monnaies. A force de persévérance, le gamin mit la main sur quelques pièces et un billet.  
>Il attrapa son parasol et retrouva Neko- qui avait repris une forme féline.<br>Ils sortirent tous les deux, empruntant le même chemin que celui de Kuroh.

Shizume City s'activait sous un ciel lumineux.  
>Des rayons de lumières dégoulinaient vers la ville, miroitant sur les vitres et escaladant les bâtiment avant de caresser doucement et avec chaleur les passants et d'arrêter sa course sur le sombre bitume.<br>Shiro marchait.  
>Il longeait les magasins à la recherche d'un présent pour le chien noir.<p>

_ Tu as une idée, toi? Demanda t il au chat à ses pieds.

Le manque de réaction du félin devait sûrement être une réponse négative. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs posa un index interrogateur sur sa lèvre inférieure.  
>La tâche n'était pas simple et Shiro en arriva à cette conclusion:<br>Trouver un cadeau aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Kuroh avait été une fille!  
>Cette idée provoqua l'amusement de l'adolescent et il continua son chemin sans se défaire de son sourire.<p>

***

Les rues de la ville respiraient l'amour. Kuroh s'arrêta au niveau poisson et choisit un paquet avec précaution, en prenant soin de vérifier la date de péremption.  
>A chaque allée, à chaque, rayon le brun était tombé sur au moins un couple, roucoulant de bonheur.<br>Main dans la main, doigts entrelacés.  
>Certains étaient tellement fixés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne semblaient ne faire plus qu'un.<br>Il marcha le long de l'allée centrale, éclairée par des néons aveuglants.  
>Kuroh n'avait jamais vraiment saisit cette notion d'amour. Il n'avait jamais chercher à comprendre à vrai dire.<br>Il trouvait ça plutôt bête, de laisser sous entendre à quelqu'un qu'on dépendait de lui.  
>Le brun rejeta une énième mèche derrières son oreille.<br>L'amour était trop plein de surprises, de rebondissements et de cœurs en chocolats à son goût.  
>Pourtant, en continuant de barrer consciencieusement, au fil de son expédition, chacun des éléments qui été sur sa liste, Kuroh glissa dans son panier quelque chose qui n'était pas indiqué sur ce fichu papier.<br>Il ne pût s'empêcher un soupir en laissant tomber l'achat inattendu dans le morceau de plastique bleu et rectangulaire qui contenait les autres produits.  
>Alors, dans le seul but de lui donner meilleur conscience, il rajouta l'élément à sa liste. Et le barra.<p>

Le Soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel.  
>Shiro cherchait encore et toujours, désespérant légèrement.<br>Cela faisait près de deux bonnes heures qu'il patrouillait.  
>Entre temps, Neko lui avait réclamé une boîte de chocolat, prétextant à coups de miaulement incessants qu'elle avait faim.<br>Les deux amis c'étaient donc assis sur un des nombreux bancs, dégustant les friandises réclamaient par le félin.  
>L'achat de la boîte réduisait encore plus les - déjà très pauvres- économies de L'albinos.<br>Celui ci grimaça en n'entendant plus que quelque pièces tinter au fond de sa poche et il engloutit un autres bonbon en chocolat, espérant que cela ferait mieux passer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
>Avec un peu, voir beaucoup, de chance et en cherchant bien, il mettrait la main sur quelque chose de bien.<br>Et d'économiquement accessible.  
>Yashiro se releva et ouvrir son parasol au dessus de sa tête.<br>Neko se réfugia elle aussi à l'ombre et balança sa petite queue blanche et pelucheuse de gauche à droite.  
>Maintenant qu'elle avait mangé, elle était de bien meilleure humeur.<br>L'adolescent vérifia l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre.  
>Onze heure et quinze minutes. Il se doutait bien que son colocataire rentrerait aux environs de midi et il aurait voulu être à l'appartement avant lui, histoire de peaufiner un peu son cadeau.<br>Mais encore aurait-il fallu en avoir un.  
>Shiro eut un rire nerveux. Cette petite course tournait au calvaire!<p>

C'est là que le garçon s'arrêta, devant une vitrine décorée de jolies cœurs et de fleurs aux pétales d'un blanc immaculé.  
>Le garçon sourit et posa sa main sur la surface plane et transparente.<br>Neko miaula et Shiro échangea une regard avec le chaton. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.  
>L'adolescent entra donc, priant pour que ses dernières pièces suffisent.<p>

***

Kuroh pressa son index sur la sonnette.  
>Un "ding dong" familier retentit dans l'habitacle.<br>Shiro se précipita vers la porte, accueillant à bras ouverts le nouveau venu.

_ Bienvenue ma ch...

_ Je te l'interdis, le coupa le brun.

Il dépassa le seuil, les bras chargés de sacs. L'adolescent lui sourit tendrement, ravalant l'affectif surnom qui lui chatouillait le bout de la langue.  
>Celui aux cheveux clairs se félicita mentalement. Il avait parcouru la ville au pas de course. Le dédale de rue ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long et jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. En aucun cas L'albinos n'avait cru y arriver. Sans compter ce cadeau volumineux qu'il l'encombrait et le gênait dans chacun de ses pas.<br>Neko, qui s'était acharnée à le suivre dans sa course folle, s'était littéralement effondrée à leur arrivée, sous les yeux attendris du jeune garçon.  
>Celui ci avait installé le volumineux cadeau au centre de sa chambre et, à grand renfort de scotch et de papier d'emballage, avait camouflé le présent et histoire de lui donner l'air d'une vraie surprise, il avait rajouté un nœud doré au sommet.<br>Puis , il l'avait emmené jusqu'au salon et pour le dissimulait derrière le rideau.  
>Cette une cachette ridicule - qui aurait pu être trouvée par un enfant de cinq ans- soulignait le caractère insouciant qui dominait chez Shiro.<br>Mais voilà, il avait accompli sa mission, alors les éléments secondaires comme l'emballage ou la cachette importaient peu.

Kuroh déposa ses nombreux paquets sur le comptoir et passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux ébènes.  
>Son regard fut attiré vers la fenêtre, une forme inhabituel se dessinait sous les tissus du rideau.<p>

_ Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda t il suspicieux

_ Où çà? Lui répondit vaguement Shiro

Le sabreur soupira bruyamment. Il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, surtout que Shiro ne semblait pas vouloir déblatérer sur la mystérieuse présence. De toute façon, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

_ Je vais préparer le déjeuner, dit le brun en tournant le dos à l'adolescent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de sa tête.  
>Midi et dix minutes.<p>

Shiro était allé dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment que le repas soit servi.  
>Kuroh, lui s'attela à découper des légumes. Il les fit cuire et prépara également de la soupe miso.<br>Un doux parfum salé s'échappa de la casserole. Le déjeuner serait bientôt près.  
>Alors qu'il remuait avec attention la soupe, les yeux de celui à la queue de cheval tombèrent sur une boîte de chocolat qui avait été négligemment balancée sur le plan de travail.<br>Il souleva le couvercle, découvrant un contenu à moitié entamé.  
>Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Plus d'une fois, le brun avait précisé à ses deux colocataires de ne pas grignoter entre les repas. Mais bien sûr, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes.<p>

Kuroh éteignit le feu et remplit les bols de soupe, plaça les légumes dans deux plats ainsi qu'une boule de riz fumante.  
>Il déposa le tout sur la table comme ce matin et appela Shiro.<br>Et, instinctivement, il fit courir sa main vers l'intérieur de sa veste - dont il ne s'était même pas débarrassé en entrant- et vérifia le contenu d'un des poches.  
>Le paquet "intrus" était toujours là.<p>

Shiro, comme à son habitude, engloutit son repas en quelques bouchées sous les yeux onyx de son colocataire qui lui, se contentait toujours de peu.  
>Cependant, pendant ce déjeuner , Kuroh n'était pas vraiment lui même. Il ne soupirait pas en voyant les grains de riz sur le visage du plus jeune et ne lui tendait pas de serviette pour qu'il essuie les gouttes de soupes qui s'étaient malencontreusement échouées sur le plancher.<p>

_ Tout va bien? Lui demanda Shiro, soucieux de son bien être.

Le sabreur, surpris, hocha fébrilement la tête.  
>Cela se voyait donc tant que ça.<p>

_ Tu sais, continua L'albinos, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour un peu particulier.

Voilà, l'heure était venue. Kuroh allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce poids au cœur et de cette détresse qui lui tordait la gorge.

_ Je sais, répondit il simplement.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la poche intérieur du manteau, où l'objet qu'il cachait précieusement semblait avoir doublé de volume.  
>Le chien noir posa une boîte parfaitement emballé d'un papier rouge profond et le fit glisser sur la table du bout de l'index.<p>

_ Pour moi? Demanda naïvement celui aux cheveux clairs

Pour qui d'autre sinon? Shiro était la seule personne pour qui Kuroh pouvait s'emballer au point de ne plus savoir comment réagir.  
>L'adolescent saisit le paquet à pleine main tandis que le brun jouait nerveusement avec le riz à peine entamé de son assiette.<br>Shiro déchira sans vergogne l'emballage et après de longues minutes de silence, Kuroh finit par parler.

_ Tu disais souvent que le tien avait des problèmes, alors...

Il osa croiser le regard de celui aux cheveux clairs.  
>Un doux sourire s'épanouissait que sur ses lèvres.<br>Un téléphone portable.  
>Dire que Shiro pensait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, toutes ces fois où il s'était plein que son gadget le lâchait à cause de quelques gouttes de pluies ou qu'il s'éteignait subitement du jour au lendemain.<br>Le modèle représenté sur le couvercle de la boîte était à la pointe de la technologie et devait avoir coûté une petite fortune.  
>Il relava la tête et afficha un large sourire.<p>

_ Merci beaucoup Kuroh, dit le jeune, une joie immense flottant dans sa voix.

Il se leva , contourna la table basse et prit son aîné dans ses bras.  
>Le cadeau n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait fait le plus plaisir, mais plutôt que Kuroh ait délaissé la carapace dure et froide qu'il se plaisait à afficher pour leurs octroyer un moment chaleureux.<br>Le brun, tout d'abord surpris par le geste de Shiro, ne bougea pas.  
>Pourtant, l'envie était trop grande et il finit par placer maladroitement ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette de Shiro, comme il avait vu tant de couples le faire aujourd'hui.<p>

Puis, le plus jeune se redressa subitement et Kuroh dû à contre cœur relâchait son étreinte.

_ Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Lança un Shiro surexcité.

Il s'approcha du rideau et dans un mouvement théâtrale, le tira.  
>Le mystère était enfin dévoilé.<br>Kuroh se leva et s'approcha du corps inconnu.  
>Il était entouré d'un papier cadeau qui laissait à découvert certaines parties.<br>Le brun posa une main sur le présent, et, curiosité oblige, il se débarrassa rapidement du l'emballage superficiel. Pour découvrir un ours.  
>Une grosse peluche volumineuse d'un blanc laiteux qui lui ouvrait largement les bras.<br>Une inscription se découpait au centre du ventre de la peluche.  
>"Hug me".<br>Kuroh passa un doigt curieux sur le museau de l'animal et saisit sa main dans la sienne. Le contact sur sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Kuroh n'avait jamais eu de peluche. Il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de serrer contre lui un corps pelucheux.  
>Il ne s'était jamais encombré de ce genre de futilité. Dans la vie du sabreur, il n'y avait ni ours , ni amour.<br>Mais, il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était fini.  
>Le brun obéit à l'inscription gravé sur le ventre du Nounours et le pressa contre sa poitrine, espérant que ça pourrait calmer légèrement les battements de son cœur.<p>

Shiro observait la scène, assis sur le parquet. Kuroh se retourna vers lui, la peluche aux creux de ses bras.  
>Le brun s'approcha de son ami. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose et pas qu'un simple "merci".<br>Le sabreur ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un minuscule mot de cinq malheureuses lettres.  
>Pas avec ce qui se passait en lui. Pas avec ce cœur qui ne cessait d'accélérer jusqu'à lui faire mal.<p>

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment. Jamais Kuroh n'aurait cru ressentir cela.  
>Le brun se pencha vers Shiro qui ne s'était pas défait de son doux sourire.<p>

_ Je..., débuta l'homme à la queue de cheval en bredouillant.

Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.  
>Les mots se mélangeait dans son esprit et les yeux ambres qui le fixaient le déstabiliser.<br>Alors pour combler ce manque de paroles agaçant, il se pencha doucement vers le garçon qui lui faisait face.  
>Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de l'albinos pour quelques divines secondes.<p>

Kuroh se décala rapidement, son esprit sombrant dans une délicieuse folie, alors que Shiro ne le lâchait plus des yeux.  
>Comme ci c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Quelque chose avait changé à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Quelque chose s'était éveillé. Du désir, de l'envie. De l'amour.<br>A son tour, il réduisit l'espace entre leurs deux corps sondant l'homme qui lui faisait face avec des yeux ambre brillant d'intensité.  
>Shiro aussi voulait goûter à la peau de son "ami".<br>Il voulait attarder ses lèvres sur le font du brun sur sa joue et ses lèvres.  
>L'albinos voulait prolonger le contact entre lui et le sabreur et chaste baiser était loin de répondre à ses pulsions.<br>Il s'éleva à la hauteur du brun.

_ Ma chère femme, ne bouge pas, lui commanda Shiro d'une voix relativement douce.

Ce que Kuroh fit.  
>Shiro approcha son visage de celui du brun et goûta ses lèvres du bout des siennes.<br>C'était agréable. Chaud et doux. L'albinos en voulait encore.  
>Il en voulait plus et une petite voix lui souffla que ce serait toujours le cas.<br>Alors, marquant ce dimanche "un peu particulier" d'un autre moment inoubliable, Shiro saisit avec envie et gourmandise le visage de Kuroh pour une embrassade nettement moins innocente.

Car, une saint Valentin n'en serait pas une sans un baiser digne de ce nom!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

**J'ai une confidence à vous faire: j'ai écris cet OS sans avoir fini k (je dois traîné en l'épisode 6 ou 7 peut-être) donc, je pris pour que ce texte ne soit pas rater! Donc, pitié pas de tomates!**

**A la prochaine! **


End file.
